


N0n_B1nary_Pr0c3ss1ng

by Leda_Rudbek



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anti-android sentiment, Body Horror, Canon-Typical Violence, Maybe - Freeform, Multi, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), if you're squeamish, nothing worse than Zlatko though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-11 07:58:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15311001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leda_Rudbek/pseuds/Leda_Rudbek
Summary: It is November of 2038 and Andie, Lauren, and Nina have been living together, free from Cyberlife's influence, for years at this point, but when the news starts telling them about an android revolution, everything in their lives begins to change.





	1. Everything Changes

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, and welcome to my first ever published fanfic, and let me tell you I am terrified rn. I have no idea where this story is going, so the relationship tags/character tags will evolve as it does, sorry if it gets confusing. So, the NB character is one of my mains, Nina, but not particularly focused on and I don't want to mislead anyone. The title more refers to the gray areas that deviants face, along with the fluid morality and stuff like that. Also, I'm a cis woman, so let me know if I write her/them wrong, or in an offensive way. Please tell me if anything in this is triggering/needs tagged, and I'll do what I can. Please leave feedback, and as I am an anxious bean who may delete this if I get too much negative feedback, try to be constructive when you criticize. I think that is enough rambling for now, so Enjoy!

   Pum-ba-da-dun pum-da-dun--Lauren drums her hands against her thighs, stomach, and chest in an irregular pattern as she walks along the road, away from work toward home. She looks around herself and takes a moment, to stop and behold her surroundings.  The dilapidated buildings of this remote section of Detroit always take her breath away, not that she needs it. She hears the sound of Andie's auto car pulling up, and before she can turn around to look, Nina is pulling her into the backseat and shoving a tablet into her hands.  
    "You gotta look at this! It's incredible!" They shout directly into Lauren's ear.  
    "Whoa, slow down,  what's going on?" Lauren responds, trying to focus on the tablet in her hands. on the screen there is the image of an android but without his skin.  
    "Here, play it!" Nina taps the screen and the android on screen begins speaking.  
    "You created machines, in your own image to serve you..." he begins.  
    "What is this? Where did you find it?"  
    "It was on fucking channel 16, the androids broke into the building and stole the airwaves! I can't believe my eyes."  
    "We demand that all Cyberlife production facilities be handed over to android control so that we may ensure the continuation of our species..."  
    Lauren at the screen in her hands, jaw actually falling open. "Me neither," she breathes.  
    "We ask that you recognize..."  
    "Holy shit," Lauren exhales "Is this real, it's not April Fools right?"  
    "Still November last time I checked, we need to go home and have a talk."  
    Nina hops into the front seat and punches the house in as the destination. Lauren scrubs through the video, analyzing and rewatching.  
    "He is an RK200 model," She comments, continuing to scrub the video for any information she might have missed the first time around.  
    "Yeah, do you think this will mean anything? or is it just some sort of anomaly?"  
    "I think only time will tell."  
  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
    Andie has been sitting in front of the TV for hours, watching the news since this morning. The computer in her lap is very warm,  having multiple tabs open from a variety of news sources all focusing on one topic, Androids, specifically the incident from this morning. _Androids asking for freedom, on channel sixteen. Wonder how they managed that,_ she thinks.  She continues to tab through the pages, wishing to understand everything there is to know about the situation. _I think I've probably got everything I can get from the public sources._ She begins attempting to access the Detroit Police Department's records. there is only a preliminary report on this case, submitted by an Officer Chris Miller, However, there is a mention of prior cases, and the android detective on loan to them by Cyberlife. _The latest RK series model. Officer Miller called him Connor in the report, I wonder if he will come to his senses anytime soon._   Nina and Lauren burst through the door of the house.  
    "Hi girls," Andie Mumbles into her computer screen continuing to open up every mention of android related cases in the DPD's system.  
    "HAVE YOU SEEN THIS!!" Nina shouts  
    "If you are talking about the androids who broke into Stratford tower and stole the airtime to demand equal rights for androids, then yes." she flatly states.  
    "How come you aren't more excited about all this?" asks Lauren  
    "I still don't want to get my hopes up, and this changes nothing yet."  
    "WHAT?!? what do you mean that this doesn't change anything? This could change everything!" exclaims Nina  
    "'Could' being the operative word darling, nothing is changed just yet, all that has happened so far is that these androids have made things more difficult for all of us trying to keep a low profile."  
    "I believe this will work out. I believe they will succeed." Lauren pipes up.  
    "We will see. For now, I say we stick to business as usual."  
  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
    A couple of days later, after the absolute android recall was put into effect, Andie sits on the couch, in between Nina and Lauren. The TV is on and they are watching channel 16. It is a protest. Markus and those who have chosen to follow him are currently covering behind a 360-degree barricade. It seems they are at a standstill, the military not yet advancing, and the androids just... sitting around. Andie can't see their faces, but she can guess what they are feeling. Scared, scared alone and without hope. It is cold outside in Detroit. Cold enough that it's possible for biocomponents or Thirium to freeze. All three on the couch are enraptured by the news coverage.  
    "This is it. Whatever happens now, this is it." Lauren says, leaning back, putting her arm around Andie, deactivating the pseudo-dermis on both hands, expecting Nina and Andie to share their thoughts with her directly. Andie turns her right-hand palm up and turns off her skin invitingly, while Nina just grabs Lauren's left hand and pushes her face into Andie's neck.  
    "I'm scared," whispers Nina, out loud and through the connection.  
    "Whatever happens, I'm here. I won't let anything happen to you guys," Andie states, more steadily than she feels. They watch, they wait.  Out of the corner of her eye, Lauren sees something shiny move in an arc from the soldiers toward the blockade. She gasps, recognizing it as a grenade just a second before it goes off. Nina burrows closer towards the others and Andie pulls her close. The battle on screen doesn't last long. Andie sees Markus moving others out of the way, ducking behind dumpsters and scrap metal shields. Eventually the few left are backed into a corner, the soldiers surrounding them, guns raised. Andie closes her eyes, and grips the others tighter, while the news reporter attempts to sign off. Spare the viewers from the rest of the carnage. But, as he turns his head back one last time, he stops short.  
    "W-w-wait a minute! Somethings happening!" the reporter says, and faintly through the speakers, you can hear singing. Another voice joins in and soon all the androids on screen are singing.  
    "Pray on just a little while longer, Everything will be alright," their voices rang out.  
    "Everything will be alright," Andie whispers along, tears dripping from her eyes.  
    "It looks like... yes the military is withdrawing..." The reporter announced.  
    "Oh my god, its happening, it's really happening, they... They Won! We won, holy fuck we've won. We're gonna be free. We're gonna be free," Lauren starts in a whisper but ends up shouting.  
    "They are injured. We should go join them." Nina says just above a whisper.  
    "WHAT!?!?"  
  
     

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta-da? Only beta reader I had was my mom, so if you see any mistakes please let me know. I'm working on chapter 2 as I type, so encourage me and it might come out sooner. Thank you so much for reading this far, I hope you like it.


	2. Traveling Band

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our brave five are traveling to New Jericho, with high hopes, and heavy loads.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your patience, the next chapter is in-dev I type, and I can't wait to see where this goes any more than you can. I know I have canon characters tagged, and we will see them next chapter, so please continue to be patient as I intend to update soon.

    A week late and after some intense deliberation, Andie acquiesced. They were headed into the city. Into Detroit.  
     What clinched it for Andie, was the eye shot footage of the "Deviant Leader's" speech to the androids after what had been called the "Battle for Detroit" although it was more a massacre than any sort of two-sided struggle. Markus spoke to these androids who had just been rescued, from the Cyberlife tower or the "Recycling" camps, and told them it was time for peace, not anger or hatred. That wasn't what caught Andie's attention though, no what she paid attention to was the RK800--Connor, behind Markus. She had been reading all of Connor's reports, both for the DPD and to Cyberlife, religiously since her discovery of his existence after the incident at Stratford tower. She wondered when he had finally come to his senses about the whole revolution thing, but then she saw it. Connor had glitched, LED blinking yellow, like he was receiving some sort of transmission, perhaps from Cyberlife themselves, and pulled a handgun out from his waistband. This all looked to be in slow motion, but Markus kept going, no-one on stage or in the crowd seemed to notice what was happening. Just as Andie was convinced that she was about to see the leader of the revolution get shot in the head, Connor blinked rapidly and looked down into his hand, to see the gun he was holding, and discretely tuck it back into the waistband of his suit. After that, Andie couldn't tame her curiosity, she had to know what happened there, and if that kind of thing could happen again, she wanted to do everything in her power to stop it.   
    So, now here she is, frantically stuffing all the equipment she can into a backpack, desperate to fit everything from the pocket arc welder to simple electrical tape, to her experimental nanobot-thirium suspension.  
    "How am I possibly going to be able to set up any sort of a passable repair center in an unknown, most likely abandoned and rundown section of Detroit?" Andie mumbles to herself.  
    "You'll make do, you always have in the past," Lauren interjects  
    Andie jumps, having thought that she was alone in her lab. "At least we've always had access to running water and electricity, which is certainly not a given where we are going," She complains  
    "While running water is certainly a desirable amenity to have, it is by no means vital for android repairs. And electricity won't be a problem for about a month," Lauren reasons.  
    "Oh, I won't need a power hook-up for a month, and water is completely unnecessary, huh? Where the hell are you getting those numbers to make such outlandish calculations?" Andie shouts  
    "You have charged your arc welder for the first time in probably a year today, and we will be bringing many spare biocomponents, along with what would be a year's supply of Thirium for us, meaning that you won't need to hook up the fabricator, or the synthesizer, for a while."  
    "Did you see how many androids were at that speech? I don't think that would be enough to even repair all the damaged ones to working order, let alone to factory fresh condition, as I prefer. Also, they are just coming out of what could be called a war and the fighting certainly isn't over yet."  
    "You worry too much, you're starting to sound like me. We will figure it out, and I'm sure you aren't the only one who has been working on repairs."  
    "And that's another thing! What if some well-meaning android has repaired someone in a less than ideal manner and I can't get them back to proper working order? Can you imagine that? All because we dilly-dallied until we knew I would be safe going there. It would be all my fault."  
    "Okay, first of all, you are blaming yourself for something that hasn't even happened yet, and Secondly, I have never seen any damage on a functioning android you couldn't repair, especially if you have the parts you need."  
    "Maybe you are right, but I don't want to take any risks, and I certainly don't think that it will even be a passable repair center if we don't have power right away."  
    "We will prioritize that then. Don't worry, we are going to do much more good than bad by going there, I'm sure."  
    "Andie?" Aaron (an HR400 model who they had been assisting to leave the city at the time of the revolution) questions, standing just in the doorframe.  
    "Yeah, What do you need Aaron?" Andie replies, turning from the packing to face him  
    "Are you guys actually going back into the city?"  
    "Yes, we are,"Lauren interjects before Andie can rethink all of it again. "We can still get you guys out to where you wanted to go, though."  
    "You know, Seth and I have talked about it, and I think we want to go into the city with you."  
    "Really? You certainly don't have to do that," Andie says softly. "It will be very dangerous to go back, and you guys are out. There is no need for you to do that."  
    "We want to. Yeah, it's scary, but I don't want to hide when our people need help. Seth feels the same way; he's always wanted to help people."  
    "If you're sure...?" Andie questions.  
    "We are sure," Aaron states determinedly   
    "That will make things a lot easier then. I wanted to just have a couple of us go into the city to find the new android refuge first, so as not to draw attention to them by having a car circling around the city to find them.  I didn't want to have any of us be in that city on our own. This could solve that problem; if you and Seth wanted to stay with Nina and hide on the outskirts of the city until we tell you where we are so you can come in. Lauren and I will search for the refuge and get permission for us to bring the car and equipment within their sanctuary, and call you with a route. What do you think?" Andie brainstorms.  
    "I will speak with Seth, but that sounds agreeable to me."  
    "Fantastic! If you could help Nina get the larger equipment into the car, I'm sure they would appreciate it." Andie dismisses him  
    "Of course, right after I grab Seth."  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
    Now all 5 of them are packed into the auto car, and pulling up to the outskirts of the city.  
    "So, this is where we part ways for now," Lauren says, hoisting herself and Andie out of the auto car.  
    "I still don't like the idea of you two going into the city on your own," complains Nina  
    "Well, if you have a better idea, I would have loved to hear it a few hours ago," Andie grumbles to herself checking her backpack for her triage equipment.  
    "I didn't say I had a better idea, I just said I don't like this one,"  
    "Well tough luck, buttercup. You and the boys have gotta stay here, and wait for us to send you the route in," Andie says in way of farewell, glancing around to get her bearings.  
    "We will see you soon, and don't worry. Stay out of sight if you can," Lauren warns, giving a parting hug to Nina, Aaron, and Seth. "And if anyone notices you, let us know immediately."  
    "We will. Now go on; you have people to help!" Aaron says, shoving Lauren out and closing the door.  
    As the three in the car drive out of sight, into an abandoned parking garage, Lauren scans the area. The snow begins to fall and all that can be heard is the sound of their footsteps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this was a kinda boring transitional chapter, but next time will have more action, more characters, more drama. So, stay tuned. As always, kudos and comments are encouraged.

**Author's Note:**

> Ta-da? Only beta reader I had was my mom, so if you see any mistakes please let me know. I'm working on chapter 2 as I type, so encourage me and it might come out sooner. Thank you so much for reading this far, I hope you like it.


End file.
